sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Niluzien
The Niluzien (Luzi) is the ancient light tribe from the Radiant Darkness universe. Origin Far far from Mobius, a God known as Levisest ruled over a Luzmundi of light beings known as Niluzien. They were angelic beings who would possess a variety of abilities related to creation and forming or preserving all kinds of life. The world itself was full life of light and the sky was always bright orange-yellow. They travel the stars learning more and more about the universe around them. But when stumbling upon Mobius, they became very fond of that world. They discovered many magical and mysterious phenomenon happening on this planet, including magical beings like Chaos and the two Gaia spirits. When learning of the Noctenbre, and their infiltration of this world, the Niluzien kept a close eye on them. The fall of Luzmundi As their relationship slowly started worsening, the light and dark tribes eventually went to war. The mortals would be caught in the crossfire which resulted in many casualties. As a last resort, the Noctenbre created a meteorite made of special metal and launched it at Luzmindi. Not knowing what it would do the world, rather than destroy it, the meteorite dug through the planet’s crust into its core. The core itself wasn’t destroyed; it fell apart breaking into multiple parts. Soon after, the large world of light became a world of floating islands with the core now one giant star that lights up the now black and blue sky. This, in turn, changed many of the Niluzien had their body structure rewritten. Some were granted new abilities, while others had their forms change completely. This turn of events urged the Niluzien to take the form Mobians and Humans. Some were able to modify their likeness to other creatures or beings they may have encountered. The Several amount of Niluzien who still kept their old forms were known as Ancient Niluzien. While the newly modified ones were called Luzi. They decided to change the name of this world calling it Azure Mobeus. The Creation of the Luzi After the world was changed, the Niluzien adapted to the new environment evolving and a changing with the world. They were open to more powers and skills, however, because of this, their angelic build was ruptured making them less powerful than before. Only a handful of pure-blooded Niluzien was left. Those very few were known as nobles and are highly looked upon. They still worshiped their god, and still carried on life as they did before. The Rise of the Cobalt Shroud Thousands of years after the war between the two tribes. The Niluzien continued to dwell within the mortal world. Soon they discovered that some of the magical mysteries and strange occurrences would be too much for the mortals to handle. Many Luzi themselves band together to hide the dangerous happens from the mortal eyes. This was a meeting of seven different Luzi. This was the first meetinig of the counsel of the cobalt shroud. Each leader was representative of a different tribe. They would continue to fight off the Noctenbre as well as Nilutenbre and others that w0ould threaten mortals., but all in secret. The Founding of HIPNOS Malos, one of the ancient Niluzien, saw how mortals were evolving. He was intruged to see how advanced they became in such a short time. Several years after Eggman's schemes started to arise, Malos used the opportunity to gather mortals forming a company that would help mortals get the upper hand they needed against threats, help out the Cobalt Shroud, and keeps the mortals safe. So he founded the HIPNOS federation. where he would be the CEO. Appearances The true forms of Niluzien were too brilliant and devastating to one’s sight. To help blend in with the mortals they took the forms of either Humans or Mobians while still maintaining their powers. Now it would be hard to tell if one were a Niluzien. The only way would be through a power tracker, a person just as strong, or if they just tell you. One thing is that they always wear white. Nature Niluzien are known to have the nature of light. When around them, people would sometimes feel at ease or calm. Most of them are calm, polite, and are very prideful. Many have vast knowledge on the galaxy and how it works. They are also very fond of mortal culture and always are interested at how much they evolve. They sometimes develop a liking to smaller mortal settlements and choose to watch over them. The mortals, in turn, may end up creating a shrine honoring that being. Some would even go far as calling them their guardian angel. Lifecycle and Death Like most living creatures, Niluzien can die. However, their lifecycle is ten even twenty times longer than that of mortals. Luzi, however, tend to live shorter lives. A Niluzen can live for 50,000 years, while Luzi can live up to 20,000. Abilities As stated before, the Niluzien all have the light element. They can also specialize in several others including fire, gravity, lightning, water, plant, and earth. The know a vast variety of healing and holy magic. They also have the power to shapeshift as well as master many forms of fighting. Known Niluzien and Luzi Malos Metatron Klaus Zerach Damos Lila Enid Lili Gyllos Cecil Scolos Prandor Category:Groups